Clock solitaire
playing clock solitaire.]] Clock solitaire is a solitaire card game, involving a deck of standard playing cards. The cards are laid out in piles in a circle, which represents the face of a clock. In the manga, Dark Yugi played a variation of clock solitaire with the Playing Card Bomber, which determined what bombs would detonate on a ferris wheel. Rules The game requires a standard Deck of playing cards without the jokers. * The cards are shuffled and dealt into 13 face-down piles of 4; 12 in a circle like a clock and 1 in the center. * The game is started by flipping over the top card in center pile. * This card is placed face-up under the pile whose hour corresponds to its number. Ace is used for 1:00, jack for 11:00, queen for 12:00. The kings go in the center or 13:00 position. * The top card of the pile that the previous card was placed under is then turned over and placed on the pile corresponding to its number. This process is repeated. * Play resumes until all four kings are turned over. In a standard game, the player wins if all the cards are turned over when they turn over the last king. The player is only able to follow a procedure. Once the game starts there is nothing they can do to affect the outcome and have a 1:13 chance of winning. In the manga, when all four cards in one pile are turned over a gondola on the ferris wheel corresponding to its number would blow-up. This did not apply to #13. If the game didn't end within a time limit, all the bombs would go off. Events The Playing Card Bomber tipped off the police chief that he had planted a bomb in Domino Park and advised the chief to bring a deck of playing cards if he wanted to prevent it from going off. When the police arrived at the park, they were told that the bomb was on the ferris wheel. Yugi Muto started to worry because Anzu Mazaki was on the wheel and changed to Dark Yugi. The bomber told the police that they were going to have to play a card game, so the chief asked if anyone was good at card games and Dark Yugi volunteered. The bomber explained the rules of solitaire to Yugi, apart from how it would affect the bombs. After Yugi turned over the four twos, the empty gondola #2 exploded. Anzu was in #3 and other people were in #1 and #13, so Yugi figured out that in order to save Anzu he must turn over all the kings and end the game before he turns over all the threes, killing Anzu. Yugi finally turned over all the kings, ending the game. He deduced that the bomber was in #13, posing as a hostage, as it was the only safe car and it would gave the bomber the necessary view of the cards. External links * Wikipedia:Clock patience Real world information on the game. References Category:Games